The Christmas Miracle
by khrVariaLover
Summary: Mammon made a seemingly impossible wish before Christmas. When she wakes up on Christmas to find her wish granted, Mammon finds herself in a Christmas Cinderella world. A Christmas BV fluff one-shot.


**This is a Secret Santa gift for a fan on a KHR page I admin. Your Christmas wish is granted. Sorry that it's early. I finished the story last night and it happened to be on time for Bel's birthday, so I thought I have it up especially for the Prince's birthday. Hope you don't mind. From your Secret Santa and Merry Early Christmas :) Oh, I'm sorry if the story sucked, please forgive me if it does! Dx**

**Disclaimer: I did not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn no matter how much I want to like every other fan out there.**

* * *

Mammon have nothing to wish for but have this wretched baby-form body gone. If only Belphegor could see her real form now like that day... She wants to turn back into her real form more than ever.

Please... Boss... Kamina... Anyone... Help her break this damn curse. Please. Hear her prayers. Hear all of the Acrobaleno's prayers. Lift the curse from them. Turn them back into their real form...

Belphegor... Oh how Mammon loves him so. She wishes for the curse to be broken more desperately than the others. It was the first time she ever fell in love with anyone.

Let her wish come true. Please let it come true. Somebody please break the Acobaleno curse. What more than she can hope for. She wants Bel to know everything about her...

_Your wish shall come true, Little One... My Christmas gift to you, my darling Viper... With my love, Luce._

* * *

"Ngh... Wha... A dream...?" Mammon blinks several times as she awoken from her slumber. "Bel... It's time to wake up."

"Five more minutes, Mammy. The Prince still wants his beauty sleep. It's Christmas after all," Bel grumbles sleepily.

"Mou... Honestly..." Mammon gets up to prepare to butt pound the Prince awake, but notice there's something different about her. Her hands aren't freaking small anymore. Not only that, her whole body seems to be in its former glory again of adulthood. Mammon was internally freaking out. Did her wish really came true? Oh Varia, she hopes so or else she's robbing everyone from their precious money tonight.

Mammon got off the bed and went to the bathroom to check herself out if it's really real. That she's not dreaming at all. She pinched herself to make sure with a soft 'ow' to prove it's not a dream she's in. Mammon smiled greedily.

Great. Fantastic. She's really not cursed anymore. She couldn't wait to show her true form to Bel, but wait... What if Bel and the others asked how she reverted back to her original form. She can't even begin to explain all this when she can't even understand herself what the hell is going on. Only one solution Mammon can think of. Use her illusions on them until she can figure out everything.

Mammon left the bathroom and stared at her beloved Prince, a blush forming across her face. Bel's so cute when he sleeping. Mammon always love staring at his sleeping form before waking him up every morning.

She slowly walks to the bed, taking her time to enjoy her adult form, then took a deep breath as she stood next to the bed. Mammon cast the illusion on her to turn herself into chibi form before disturbing Bel from his slumber.

"Bel! Get up!" Mammon pounds on Bel's princely face.

"Ow! Bel's royal's face! Mammy must do that every morning!" Bel said sadly.

"Yes! How else am I suppose to wake you up every morning? Myu." Mammon scowls Bel.

"Che. Fine. Mammy wins this time," Bel shrugs and went to the bathroom.

"What do you mean 'this time?' I always win in that argument. Geez," Mammon pouts and whispers, "Stupid Prince the Ripper."

"Mammy! The Prince is now ready to go," Bel said as he finally emerged from the bathroom.

"Finally. Lussuria doesn't want to be late for that stupid Christmas party he prepared today." Mammon stole Bel's tiara and flew off with it to the grand dining hall of the Varia Mansion where the party is being held.

"Mammy's so mean! Give the Prince's royal crown back!" Bel chases after Mammon.

"Not unless you pay me first as a Christmas present!" Mammon said evilly.

"Ushishishi. Same old Mammy. He's still a greedy little peasant." Bel pulls out his knives.

"I heard that! Myu..."

"Ushishisi. Opps. Not." Bel grins widely and continues to chase after Mammon to the grand dining hall where the Varia Christmas party is being hell.

* * *

"Presents! Presents! It's time for presents minna-san!" Lussuria claps his hands to get everyone's attention.

"Bossu! Open my present first!" Levi kneel in front of Xanxus, holding up his present.

Xanxus just glare at Levi and shot him and the present away.

"Ushishishi. That's what Levi gets. Stupid peasant." Bel chuckles.

"VOI! That idiot. He should've known that Boss is going to do that." Squalo facepalmed, angry veins popping on his forehead.

Mammon shakes her head. "Levi always been that way. We all know he's an idiot."

"Mou, Levi-chan! Are you alright?" Lussuria said, worriedly.

"Ushishisi. Just leave the ugly peasant there." Bel said, still chuckling.

_CRASH!_

"Ah! Th-that's not possible!" A woman's voice screamed.

"VOI! What the hell? Who are you?" Squalo in battle stance, facing the unknown woman who is now standing at where Mammon suppose to be at.

"That's Mammon, stupid Shark Trash." Xanxus yawns, sitting his on throne of a chair. "Did you already forget you've seen Mammon's uncursed form during the Rainbow Representive Battle."

"Ushishi. Commander is so forgetful. Even the Prince remembers." Bel plays with his knives.

"Yeah! That's right! It's me! It's Mammon!" The woman crosses her arms. "I-I can explain. Actually. No, I can't. I don't know how it all happened."

"That's all right, Mammon-chan. Just tell what you do know." Lussuria coos.

Bel stares at Mammon with a blush. Mammon's hood wasn't covering half of her face anymore and somehow she's wearing a cute dress that fits every curve of her body.

"R-right... I just. I just know that last night. Last night before I fell asleep, I wish the curse will lifted. That Bel..." Mammon hesitated, blushing and looking everywhere but Bel. "That Bel would see my real form now, more than ever. A-And when I woke up this morning, i-it took a second for me to notice that I'm no longer in my baby form."

Bel blushes at those last words. "The Prince is speechless."

"Awwww. I didn't know you felt that way for Bel-chan." Lussuria squeals.

"VOI! Have your curse lifted? I thought your curse was already lifted back then?" Squalo scowled.

"...M-myu. I g-guess that's true. The curse did lift, but I... I never did revert back to my normal form." Mammon's voice grew soft, nearly a whisper, looking down at the floor.

"Mammy." Bel suddenly hugs Mammon and kisses her on the forehead. "The Prince gives his thanks. It's the best Christmas present ever."

Mammon blushes. "Y-your welcome."

"Ushishishi. By the way, Mammy. You look cute in that dress." Bel snickers.

Mammon blushes even more. "W-well I really don't know how this happen! I swear I created that illusion to make you all think I was still in my baby form and I know full well I did NOT put on this stupid dress!"

"But Mammon-chan~! You look absolutely fabulously cute in it!" Lussuria cooed and squealed even more at Mammon's appearance.

Mammon wants to kill herself as she groans at Lussuria's compliment. Who the hell canceled her illusion and put this ludicrous dress on her without her noticing? And how did they do it?

"Whatever. I just want to know how I got into this dress and nobody could cancel, let alone destroy, my illusions this easily!" Mammon pointed it out.

"I don't really care how. Let's get this damn party over with already." Xanxus yawns in a bored voice.

"VOI! For once, I agree with Boss on this. We'll figure it out some other time, Mammon. Just enjoy the rest of the party." Squalo said, stepping over the still unconscious Levi.

"Mou... Fine, myu." Mammon pouts as she buries her face in Bel's chest.

"Ushishishi. Mammy! Want to dance the night away with the Prince?" Bel grinned a silly smile.

"S-sure. I-I g-guess." Mammon stuttered.

Bel takes Mammon's hands and started dancing together around the room as Lussuria starts clapping happily at dancing pair. As Bel and Mammon danced, it felt as if it was just the only two of them alone in the room. Mammon's heart couldn't stop beating fast. Mammon smiles as she can see Bel blushing, causing him to blush even redder.

Bel couldn't stop thinking how beautiful and cute Mammon looks at that very moment. At that moment, he knew. He knew from that moment on, he fallen in love with Mammon. And Bel has fallen for Mammon... hard. Bel never knew he could be capable to love anyone, but he has and he's glad that his first love is Mammon. The Prince couldn't ask for a better person to fall in love with.

_Bel..._

_Hmm... What is it my Mammy?_

_I... I love you... I have always love you._

_Ushishsi. I love you too, Mammy. You are the Prince's princess after all._

_Heh. I guess that's true. We've been together for so long, it's only natural that I become your princess._

_Ushishsi. Of course._

_I want to stay like this forever._

_Me too, my Mammy._

Until the clock strikes midnight, Mammon and Bel continues to dance to their hearts content with no one there to disturb them. By the time the clock strikes midnight at the twelfth ding, the magic of Christmas disappears and Mammon was turned back into baby form.

"N-no! This can't be happening! W-why?" Mammon cries. "Turn me back! I don't want to return this form!"

"Mammy!" Bel hugs Mammon tightly, not wanting anyone to see his tears as well. "It's alright Mammy. I'll wait. I'll wait a little longer until you're back to your normal form again."

"N-no... I don't want that!" Mammon sobs.

"Mammy..." Bel lifted Mammon up and plants a kiss on her lips.

"I want to be with you in my normal adult form now!" Mammon's tears continues to fall.

"Remember... I love you. I will always love you... Forever and always..." Bel wipes away the tears from Mammon's baby face. "I'm glad you are the Prince's first love..."

"Me too... I feel the same..." Mammon choked. "You're my first love as well..."

_Now... That is something I wanted to see all day. Viper-chan... I'll grant your wish again. Permanently this time as Belphegor also wishes for you to be in your normal adult form as well. Stay happy my dear Viper-chan._

"...! Luce...?" Mammon whispers. "It was you... who gave me this gift...?"

As if her question was answered, Mammon was returned to her normal adult form again. Everyone was shocked by Mammon's transformation.

"Luce... It was you after all... Arigato..." Mammon smiles, wiping the last of her tears away.

"Mammy... I-is this for real?" Bel asked through his shock. "Is it permanent? The Prince would love it very much if it was. Yes. The Prince would love it so."

Mammon smiles at Bel. "Yes... This is for real. It's officially permanent now. Our Christmas present from old acquaintance of mine who's watching over me from up above."

"Ushishisi. I thought you don't believe in that stuff." Bel chuckles weakly.

"I don't, but for once. Just for tonight, I'll believe in it." Mammon buries her face in Bel's chest again, with a smile of happiness spread across her face.

Bel embraces Mammon tightly. "Let's stay like forever."

"You wish, stupid Prince." Mammon mocks him. "But I don't mind staying like this a while longer..."

The rest of the Varia members still being in the room lay long forgotten from Bel and Mammon's memories as the newly formed couple continues to embrace each other presence for the rest of that night...

* * *

_**Author's Note: Well, it's 12/22/2012. Post-Apocalypse Day. The world obviously didn't end, see? Now say happy birthday to the Bloody Twin Princes, Bel and Rasiel. Please look forward to chapter 8 of my XV story, "Mending of Hearts!"**_


End file.
